A Little Bird Told Me
by Pan - The Wolf Made Of Bread
Summary: A strange hallucination forces Gon into a period of fullmindedness. After being driven mad by a single line, he contronts Killua directly. KilluaGon Fluffyslash, Hallucination is an MSN spawnchild.


_A Little Bird Told Me_

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Hunter x Hunter. I wish I did though, but I'll have to buy it off of Yoshihiro Togashi himself. Oh, Yoshihiro-sama, how I idolize you..

Before you read further, let me remind you that this is Gon/Killua. Meaning it's yaoi. If you don't like it, get out. I'm sorry if Gon seems a bit too... intelligent. We all know how oblivious Gon-kun can be and that be difficult to display through text, you know? n-n This is my first HxH fanfic, and also my first yaoi fic. This idea spawned from the recent obsession with happy fun HxH yaoi, although.. I do dislike Kurapika/Leorio... Dx Well, enjoy A Little Bird Told Me. Read and review, and no flames, please! n-n

'_Italic's_ Thoughts

**_Bolded Italics_** Flashback (Just in case I might use it. ;D)

-------- Figment x Killua x Like Me! ------- (Hooray for poorly thought up episode titles:D)

Gon's PoV

_It didn't exist, right? That shadow.. those words.. they were in my imagination, right? It seemed that way. It seemed too fake. But I could still smell the wind. I felt my heartbeat. I heard the breathing. Maybe.. it was real._

_What about those words? Were they real? I mean, I know what they meant, but of course they were true. We're friends, and I know that._

**_'That Killua kid.. you know he likes you, right?'_**

_That particular emphasis on that one word was… weird. Why? What was so different? I had heard that phrase before, in the exact same way. What made this so different. Killua and I are friends, so of course he'd like me. He has to._

_But that shadow-man... how could he know Killua? Was it someone from our past journeys? Maybe a family member of his? It was as if he had followed us this entire time, watching us from a distance, watching out every move. But why repeat what I already knew?_

**_'He likes you'_**

_Why does that keep ringing? Why does it keep repeating?_

**_'He likes you'_**

_It's been about two months since Killua decided to come back home with me. Aunt Mito had fun joking about it._

**_"It looks like he followed you home. I suppose you want to keep him now, don't you?"_**

_Aunt Mito always knew what to say. He's been here ever since. He's always been by my side since the Hunter Exam. We never got tired of each other. Was that what the shadow-man meant? Of course It makes sense that he would like me. It makes perfect since. How could he not, if he's stuck by me all this time._

_Or maybe that phrase... means something else? Something completely different? Someone I didn't even know… is that why he told me? I can… ask him about it. Maybe he could explain what it means. He's smart like that. He always calls me the stupid one, anyways._

--End Gon's PoV—

Gon turned his gaze to the window after his little thinking session. Killua was sitting outside, playing around with his electrical charge. How he could stand that, Gon had no clue, but it must have tickled every time the silver-haired Zaoldyeck used it. He giggled slightly after each charge off. Gon eyed his best friend. Getting that feeling that he was being watched, Killua turned around to see Gon trying to stare him down. The ebony-haired boy quickly adverted his gaze.

Killua shrugged and went back to playing. Mito suddenly walked into the room. Gon, hearing her footsteps, turned to meet her.

"Gon, why are you in here alone? Where's Killua?" Mito looked out the window. It was dark, but she could still see the bright silver threads of Killua's hair. "Mmm, I'll go call him in. I'll be getting dinner ready soon, anyways." Gon nodded.

**'_He _likes_ you.'_**

Gon scratched his head and smoothed back his spiky black hair. He _could_ ask Killua about it. What harm would it cause? If Killua explained and it was a misunderstanding, that would be just fine. Although Gon would rather Killua just say, "Stupid! You _know_ I like you!"

The door opened and closed, and Gon heard someone pull up a seat next to him. "What's up?" Killua asked, a large smile on his face.

"Eh, nothing. Did you have fun out there. I never imagined electricity could be so... happy." A muffled laugh sounded.

"Well, when you're the one controlling it, it can be 'Happy'."

Gon nodded and mumbled something. Killua propped his head up on the table with his arm. "What to do now.. I don't suppose your aunt would approve of me using electricity in the house?"

Gon shook his head. "She wouldn't." Killua signed.

--- The Next Day ---

The air outside was crisp and clear. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.(Except for those small thin ones, but they don't count.) Still, there wasn't much to do. Their daily training with Ren and Ten had gone by fast, and Gon continued to ponder what he had the night before.

**'_He _likes_ you, you know.'_**

Gon dropped his head into his arms, groaning. Would those words never leave. Killua took notice of this. "Oi, Gon, are you okay? Should I go get Mito-san?" He asked worriedly.

Gon's muffled reply came as a no.

"Well, suit yourself. So, what do you want to do?" Killua asked, looking around at the scenery. Gon shifted uneasily in the grass.

"Ne, Killua?" Gon asked, his head rising from his arms. Killua's attention turned to the younger boy beside him. "What?"

"Well.. um.. I've been thinking." There was a small pause. Silence.

"…yeah?" The Zoaldyeck asked, before he got impatient.

"You don't.. _like _me, do you?"

The wind blew softly through the trees and the hair of the boys. A light blush crept onto Killua's face. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I heard it, from someone. He said "That Killua kid _likes_ you." Until now, I had no clue what he was talking about. I'd thought about it. It's true, isn't it?"

Killua looked away to hide his now growing blush. When had he found out! "Eh…stupid! You _know_ I like you!" Gon looked up at Killua.

"I know that, but that's not what I mean. I like you too, you know." Killua fell into a sitting position, his face red. He sighed. "I guess… I'd better be blunt, huh?"

Gon stared down at the ground.

"Well.." Killua started, "You were the first person I had ever met that actually _wanted_ to be around me, despite my family name. The first person to look at me with love instead of hate. That… means a lot to me, you know. Maybe… that's why I like you more than you could understand."

He felt a weight on his shoulder. Gon was now using Killua as his very own pillow, a prop to keep himself up. "No, I think I understand. Because, I like you to. And it took me until now to realize how much I did care."

Killua smiled and stared at the green earth. "You know how akward it would be if your Aunt was listening?"

Gon chuckled. "Hehe, yeah."

"So.. who told you about that anyways?" Killua asked, looking at Gon.

Gon simply smiled. "… and I never would have realized it…"

"That doesn't answer my question. Who told you?" Killua repeated.

There was silence. Killua shot Gon one of his trademark "You-better-tell-me-now-before-I-hurt-you" looks. Gon eventually succumbed.

"Okay, okay. Well…" Gon sat up. "Let's just say… that a little bird told me."

Killua stared at Gon oddly, then began to grin. "Good enough for me."

----End---

Yaaay, I finished:D After re-reading it, I found it to be quite cute! nnb! I'm still not a pro at Yaoi, though, but I hope to improve a lot while working on this pairing. Forgive me if they were OOC. I know Gon was. but, it's done, and I'm happy. Tune in next time! I've got an idea for a new fanfic, and be sure to check out "The Assassin's Assassin" when I publish it! Remember to review! Peace!


End file.
